Zul'jin quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Zul'jin: Clicked *"Let the killing begin." (upon purchase) *"You got axe?" (loading screen) *"What'cha want?" (at the shop) *"Who'd ya want me kill?" *"Ah, look who it is!" (after purchase) *"Make way for the bad guy." (when selected before the start of the match) Movement *"You da boss." *"Easy." *"Hmph, I don't care." *"Zul'jin go where Zul'jin go." *"Whatever you want." *Pah. I don't care. *"Tayhuwaniwanga." *"Alright wit me." *"For da Amani" *Zul'jin go where Zul'jin go. *Ah, I see what you tinking. Attacking *"You want axe?" *"Say hello to my little friend!" *"I got axe for you!" *"I gonna bury you!" *Da Amani di chuka! *Bam! *"Dis land be troll land now." Hero Interactions ;Alliance (Falstad Jaina Muradin Varian) *You and your little elfy friends gonna pay! *I never gonna trust no Alliance. When dis be over, so be you! ;Demon (Azmodan The Butcher Diablo Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *Ho, you got some serious bad mojo going on. *Ah, da Loa warn us about things like you. ;Elf (Kael'thas Blood Elf Tyrande Ranger General Sylvanas) *Da eye of Zul'jin be upon you, elf! Maybe my axe too. *Only good elf is dead elf, and even then... (spits) ;Horde (Garrosh Rehgar Samuro Thrall) *The Horde... when you choose the elves, you choose to make enemy of Zul'jin! *My time with the Horde be over, I be watching you close. ;Human (Falstad Jaina Muradin Varian) *Like I be listenin' to a pinkskin. ;Murky *Mm, a little small for good eating. Maybe I throw you back, huh? *What you said to me? Say it again! (laughs) That's what I though ;StarCraft (Abathur Alarak Artanis Blaze Fenix Kerrigan Raynor Sgt. Hammer Stukov Tassadar Tychus) *You be one strange lookin' knight. *Das a lot of metal you be wearing. What you so scared of? ;Warcraft 2 (Uther) *You... I know you. *Oh, I know who you be. Don't really matter much to me. Kills ;General *When you see the Loa, tell 'im Zul'jin sent ya. *Uh.. I gonna need dat axe back. *Anoda kill for Zul'jin. *You gonna feel dat one in da afterlife. (laughs) *Lot more gonna fall like you. ;Arthas *Da Amani never fear no human, especially no dead one! ;Blood Elf (Kael'thas Blood Elf Tyrande) ;Gul'dan *Heh. Orgrim always said you were weak. ;Horde Hero (Garrosh Rehgar Samuro) *Bah, I spit on da Horde! ;Nazeebo *Maybe I carry your head around for a while, huh?! ;Night Elf (Illidan Maiev Malfurion Tyrande) *Night elf, Day elf. Now you dead elf. ;Sylvanas *Hmm. Less fun killing elf dat already dead. ;Thrall *You may carry his hammer, but you be no Doomhammer, boy. ;Uther *Heal dat, paladin! ;Zeratul *Da scarf was my ting first! Respawning *D'you call me? *Yeah, yeah... I be back. *Like a whole new troll here. *Somebody 'bout to lose a head! Talent Selection *Haha, I dig it. *Oh yeah. *Always liked dat one. *Da power of da gods! *Sneaky. Dey never expect dat. Healed *Hah. Good healin', good times. *Ah, dat's betta. *Mmm. Love dat healing mojo. Hearthing *Uh oh, time for me to go. *I'm heading back. Kill one'a dm for me! Heh heh. Taunt *You tink you can take Zul'jin? *Let's see whatchu got. Huh? *C'mere. I gonna put an axe in yo head. Heroic Abilities ; * "Taz'dingo!" (echoing) ; * "Here come da big axe!" * "Let da killing begin!" * "Now you gonna die!" * "Time to die!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Zul'jin is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Da Amani been around forever. And we gonna stay around forever." *"Ah! Why don't ya build a bridge and get under it?" *"Ask me no question, I tell ya no lie." *"In this game, you gotta get the XP first. Then when you get da XP, you get the power. Then when you get the power, you get the... Wait, what are we even talking about?" *"You keep pushing my buttons, you're gonna make me go berserk." *"Hah. You like the new armor? Got it at the Amani exchange." *"If you keep feeding this troll, I'm just gonna keep coming back." *"Shoes? What are those? What kind of monster wear little prisons on their feet?" *"I'm gonna get my brothers to never wear them! Ever!" *"Hey! No touchin' the hair. I don't grant no stinkin' wishes." *"Oh. They call themselves the blood elves now, do they? (Laughs). Good. Soon, dey be the dead elves." *"Where all the axes come from anyway? I throw axe, I get new axe. Throw axe, new axe. Hmm. This some powerful voodoo." *"Sometime, it can be hard to see the forest for the trolls." *"Ah, I'd give my left arm for you to stop poking me." Category:Quotations